Acupuncture and moxibustion are important and powerful therapeutics in traditional Chinese medicine. Acupuncture is now famous throughout the world and is being developed and researched by modern western medicine. This has resulted in many new developments, such as the replacing of traditional needles with laser beams.
Moxibustion, however, as of yet has not been highly respected by modern medicine. Traditional moxibustion, although medically effective, is therapeutically crude and rough. And actually, it has been inconvenient, troublesome and limited to on specific areas of the human body. This may be the reason that the moxibustion has not yet been used worldwide and has not been applied in modern medicine.